GTA SA EndWar
by Bryant D
Summary: When the Russians invade the state of San Andreas, there will be war.
1. Prequel

The Gant Bridge shook as the Russian T-100 tanks rumbled across it. Tierra Robada had fallen in less than a week, The Russians now had their sights on Las Venturas, and San Fierro. After they had taken the cities, they would have to deal with the Redneck-laden towns of Red, and Flint Counties. They would then prepare for an all-out assault on Los Santos, easily the biggest of the three cities of San Andreas.

However, there is one thing they had not counted on, JSF Task Force 161. It was perhaps just a coincidence that TF 161 was in San Andreas when Tierra Robada was invaded, but some people believed that they were there because God was protecting them. TF161 was formed in 2017 to be a fast reaction force if there was another War.

It is made up of the JSF's best soldiers, sailors, and airmen. They all had extensive training in Urban Warfare, Desert Warfare, and Woodland Warfare, all of them being used extensively in the huge state of San Andreas. There were some soldiers who had lived in San Andreas, and therefore knew the area well. They were chosen to be pathfinders. One of them was Sgt. Claude Barret, a legendary sniper who, at one point in San Fierro, killed a Russian General and his Chosen squad with one bullet. This is his story.


	2. Chapter 1

Sgt. Claude Barret watched as the last of the Russian Engineers marched down the street. He was perched in his house's upper floor, out of sight of the Russian Engineers' inquisitive eyes. This was his house, as a resident of the once great city of San Fierro; he was raised in the city, and had bought the house in 2017 when he joined the US Army. He prepared to radio in to his unit, as he watched the last of the engineers finally disappeared out of sight, heading down to the bay to assault Easter Basin Naval Station. "Command, this is Charlie 1, the area is secure, I repeat the area is secure." He keyed in. "Charlie 1, this is Command, good job, we are now en route towards your position, out."

He left his empty house to proceed down the alley after the Engineers. He knew this town like the back of his hand, this was due to he fact that he had a previous relationship with the local Triad Tong. Right now he had a dozen Triads who were ready to unleash all hell on the engineers. He was about to signal the start of the ambush, when there was an explosion. He immediately checked on the radio for any chatter about it. He found out it was a Russian submarine being destroyed in the water. So, the Navy finally had decided to join in the fight.

All of a sudden, the Triads started firing. "Shit!" said Barret. He put away his sniper and pulled out his SCAR. He charged out to the street, and started firing. With the Triads safe in the building the engineers concentrated fire on him. Two Russians fell. Than, he felt a hot pain in his leg, and realized he had been shot. He suddenly heard more gunfire.

He looked around and saw a Humvee up the road. He ran up to it and got in. Inside were some medics, and his Company Commander, Captain Sunny Leone. Leone was a San Andrean at heart, and was born in Las Venturas. But unfortunately was not there, because the fighting was worse in San Fierro.

"What the hell happened out there, you could have been killed!" exclaimed Capt. Leone. Claude could tell that Capt. Leone was pissed off beyond all belief. "Sir, its not my fault, the Triads got scared and fired, they were piecemeal, so I tried to intervene." Said Claude. Capt. Leone took this all in, then he spoke. "Whatever, don't let it happen again," he said, "However, you have to know something, your families dead. We found them in a mass grave in Hashbury."


	3. Chapter 2

"What?" said Claude in disbelief. "Like I said, we found them in a mass grave in Hashbury, we gave them a proper grave." explained Capt. Leone. "Where are they, I need to see the grave." Claude said. Captain Leone thought this over. Finally he spoke, "No, not right now, its to much of a risk, once we're done in the city you can see it." insisted Capt. Leone. This pissed off Claude. He wanted to kill every single Russian soldier in San Fierro single handedly. He was about to get out when Capt. Leone stopped him.

"Wait, we have a new operator, we got him from U.L.P.C., his name is Johnson," he gestured towards a soldier donned in all black tactical gear. "He will be helping us in the city, we have assigned him to your team, that means just you and him." "Hello," said the Agent, "I'm glad to be here, for this is my city too. You see, my Dad was Carl Johnson.". Claude was shocked, his dad was _Carl Johnson_, hero to the people of San Andreas, they still told the stories of him killing the drug dealers of Los Santos, and therefore saving the city.

"Okay, you can join me." said Sgt. Barret. They got out of the humvee which sped away when they got out. They double-timed it down the road to where the firefight had been. No one was alive, everyone, including the Triads, was dead. Johnson went to one body and stood above it. "I knew him," said Johnson, "He was a family friend, he got me and everyone else out of trouble when the cops were after us." Sgt. Barret looked down and saw a necklace, he picked it up and saw that it was a key. "That's for the family garage in Dougherty," said Johnson. "Is anyone there?" asked Sgt. Barret. Johnson thought this over. "Maybe, though its probably only the Truth or Uncle Caesar." He said. More names that he recognized. " Lets go." Said Claude. And with that, they headed off down the street towards Dougherty.

Explosions sounded off in the distance, evidence that Russian submarines were still being found, and that the naval battle was still raging. Sgt. Barret and Agent Johnson were on their own, that meant no support, and no more extra firepower for help. Suddenly, they saw headlights going down the road, not belonging to military vehicle, but civilian, a low-rider to be exact. It saw them and stopped next to them. Out of it stepped a legend, Caesar Vialpando. "Yo, what you doing here Sean?" he asked. "Uncle Caesar, this is Sgt. Claude Barret, he's my commander, we were heading to the garage." replied Agent Johnson. Caesar looked at Claude suspiciously and said "Get in." They got in the car and rode the remainder of the way to the garage.


End file.
